justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Suit Up
Suit Up is the first mission in the Sky Fortress DLC of Just Cause 3. Introduction Tom Sheldon calls Rico and tells him that he has "a bit of a... situation. BIG STUFF." He sends you the co-ordinates to the place he wants to meet you. (This means that the mission marker will appear on the map.) Mission briefing on the map: "A new crisis has befallen Medici: villages get randomly attacked and the local population is being terrorized. Rico meets up with Sheldon, who spontaneously offers his help for once... as well as something to help Rico take to the skies." Walkthough Regardless of when you arrive, time will be reset to night when the mission starts. Tom is on a field of cows. The field has a long crater with some propellers lying about. Several of the cows have died in the aircraft crash. There's also a Weimaraner, or Stria Facocero, in Rebellion colors (this is what Tom was probably driving). Rico walks over to Tom and asks what's going on. Tom explains that some villagers were attacked and The Rebellion managed to fight off the attacking drone. He then recovers a piece of the drone from the wreckage and recognizes the eDEN Corporation logo. He continues to explain that the eDEN Corporation used to research advanced technology a few years ago, but he thought they had gone bankrupt. Tom then gives you the improved Bavarium Wingsuit and says that it was made by Dimah. At this point the player gets control of Rico. Another drone flies past and Rico has to chase it. Tom keeps talking over the radio and reads a letter from Dimah, where she explained the wingsuits new abilities. The drone flies south over the wall and leads Rico to a place where several large "Extractor drones" are trying to dig into the ground, using their big pneumatic drills. Rico immediately assumes that they're after Bavarium and that Di Ravello must have sold them some. He decides to destroy the drones. It's possible to destroy them using weapons, but the easiest way to do it is by using the Grappler to tear off their jet engines, which blows them up. Soon you'll get a call from Eden Callaghan who introduces herself as the founder and CEO of eDEN Corporation. She demands that you stop destroying company property and makes vague threats. Once the extractor drones are destroyed, Eden sends their latest weaponized AI drone, a Suppression drone. This is a 4-legged tank-like machine with a rotating turret. The turret is well armed, so use the piles of soil as cover. It's possible to eliminate the threat by using the Grappler to pull it onto its back, but the mission will not progress until it's blown up. Tom calls again and says that "there's a guy working at the air traffic control center here" who "picked up some kind of anomaly somewhere above Medici." Your next target to investigate is the eDEN Airship. Eden Callaghan will call again to warn that it's not too late to surrender. Rico is not scared by this and tells her that he's on his way to make her pay. Regardless of how you get up there, the next cut-scene will look as if Rico used the Bavarium Wingsuit booster. In the cut-scene, Rico tells Tom that the eDEN corporation has "an airship", which "looks like a massive Tanker". Tom does not ask any details, but is amazed to hear it and wonders "how they pulled that off". The mission ends at the end of the cut-scene and Rico spawns on one of the smaller platforms at the front of the ship. The next objective is to destroy all the sabotage destructible objects at the ship. Trivia *Rico mentions when he begins chasing the drone "I live for stealth." This is actually very unlike him, because the only stealth missions Rico has ever been on are an optional beginning for Test of Loyalty and a few Random Encounters where Alessia mentions espionage. Every other time Rico's only plan is to go in "guns blazing". So it can be assumed this is spoken ironically by Rico. *"Suit up" is a saying in many works of fiction where characters are about to either physically or metaphorically put on a special suit (for example a space suit, or diving suit) and embark on an expedition / adventure / dangerous mission. *The burned village may be a reference to the The burning of the north, and it is possible the Eden Corporation was the one that did it. *The burning wreck and dead cows will stay at the mission starting location forever. There's also a burning building with a couple of dead rebels and a destroyed Drone in the area. The house has many Small Destructibles. **The burning building with the dead rebels could be the ones that shot down the drone, as mentioned above. Gallery JC3 Suit Up (mission trigger).png|Arriving at the mission trigger. JC3 Suit Up (drone attacking a village).png|Drone attacking a village. JC3 Suit Up (eDEN logo at wreckage).png|Tom finds an eDEN Corporation logo at wreckage. JC3 Suit Up (eDEN past research work).png|eDEN used to research things. JC3 Suit Up (extractor drones at work).png|Extractor drones at work. JC3 Suit Up (suppression drone).png|A Suppression drone. JC3 Suit Up (we have a little problem).png|Rico has a little problem. JC3 Suit Up (looks like a massive tanker).png|Rico is reminded of a Tanker and he knows a Bavarium-powered flying ship when he can spot one. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Sky Fortress Category:Just Cause 3 DLC Missions